The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of adjusting an auto focus.
In order for a digital photographing apparatus, such as a camera or a camcorder, to capture a clear still image or a clear moving image, it is required to accurately adjust a focus on a subject. Examples of a method of adjusting an auto focus that automatically performs a focus adjustment include a method of adjusting a contrast auto focus and a method of adjusting a phase difference auto focus.
According to the method of adjusting a contrast auto focus, photographing is performed while changing a location of a focus lens while obtaining a contrast value with respect to an image signal generated by an imaging sensor, and the focus lens is driven to a focus lens location where the contrast value is a peak contrast value.
According to the method of adjusting a phase difference auto focus, an individual sensing device aside from an imaging sensor is used, and a focus location is detected from a phase difference of light applied to the individual sensing device.